The field of the present disclosure relates generally to guided projectiles and, more specifically, to a space-saving tail kit assembly for use in guided projectiles.
Many known traditional gun-launched projectiles include a warhead case and a cartridge case coupled to the warhead case. The warhead case typically houses an ordinance, and the cartridge case typically houses a propellant and a charge primer that, when activated, causes the projectile to be discharged from a launcher. With the development of gun-launched guided projectiles, internal guidance avionics and control fin actuators are also housed within the cartridge case. Sensitive components such as the internal guidance avionics and control fin actuators are generally unable to withstand harsh gun-propelling charge pressures and resulting contamination, and thus need to be protected therefrom.
At least some known guided projectiles house the sensitive components within a hollow casing of a tail kit assembly, and the tail kit assembly is protected with an aft-mounted protective cup. The protective cup typically has an internal draft angle, which enables it to be discarded during the discharge cycle of the guided projectile. More specifically, the internal draft angle enables the protective cup to slip off the tail kit assembly once exiting a muzzle of the launcher and entering the free air stream. However, the internal draft angle also reduces a volume within the hollow casing for storing sensitive components therein. Moreover, the protective cup adds sacrificial weight to the guided projectile and presents a risk of foreign object damage once released from the tail kit assembly.